Abstract - Administrative Core The Administrative Core will have responsibility for overall scientific and administrative leadership and coordination of the proposed, new NIEHS Environmental Health Sciences Core Center Environmental Exposures, Mechanisms, and the Development of Disease. The Core will: 1) provide overall management of the EHS Core Center to provide the structure and resources necessary for scientists working in the field of EHS to capitalize on emerging opportunities and generate translational research; 2) promote a collaborative, inter-disciplinary environment through facilitated communication, information transfer and resource sharing among Center members and the larger community; 3) Oversee productivity and appropriateness of Center activities, their documentation, development of metrics for formal evaluation, and application of these metrics to assess effectiveness and impact; 4) Ensure visibility of the Center and carry out external communications through a broad array of media, events, and other mechanisms. The Administrative Core Leader and Co- Leader, are the Center's Director and Deputy Director, respectively, Dr. Hertz-Picciotto, an internationally recognized environmental epidemiologist, and Dr. Kent Pinkerton, a highly renowned inhalation toxicologist. The Administrative Core administers the budget and ensures fiscal responsibility; oversees development of Center policies to be approved by the membership; convenes governance meetings (Center Leadership Group, consisting of the core, program and theme leaders to carry out the day-to-day oversight), Advisory bodies (Internal Executive Advisory Committee, External Advisory Committee, and, with the Community Outreach and Engagement Core, Community Stakeholder Advisory Committee), and Center-wide activities (Incubator sessions, Annual Retreat); manages Center-wide infrastructure including IT development and evaluation, as well as extensive documentation of all aspects of the EHS CC activities and accomplishments; handles external communications to the Advisory Committees, community partners, the funding agency, the scientific community, the media, and the general public. This Core has responsibility for the overall efficient and effective functioning of the Center, administratively and scientifically.